Kazar
Kazar is the main antagonist of Disney's 2006 CGI film The Wild. He is an argumentative and merciless wildebeest who tries to ascend to the top of the food chain. He is also the former leader of Blag and the other wildebeests as well as the arch-nemesis of Samson and Ryan. He was voiced by , who also played Mayor Phlegmming in Osmosis Jones, and General Shanker in Escape From Planet Earth. Appearence Kazar is a skinny black wildebeest with two sharp horns and a blinded left eye. Personality Kazar is a very cruel, wicked, deceitful, opprobrious, uncompromising, manipulative and traitorous wildebeest who no longer wants to dwell at the bottom of the food chain. He is somewhat insane and preposterous since he actually wants to eat meat in order to ascend to the top of the food chain. He is also shown to be extremely abusive towards his herd, especially his second-in-command Blag. Biography Kazar captures Nigel the Koala and reveals to him that a stuffed koala bear came out of the sky (actually from a plane) and scared away a pack of lionesses who cornered him. Kazar therefore wants prey to become predators and vice versa before dubs Nigel as "The Great Him". When he hears that there are two lions nearby, he orders his lieutenant Blag to bring them, so they can eat them. Kazar attempts to kill Samson and Ryan when they enter the treacherous volcano. After an intense battle, Kazar orders Blag and the others to kill Samson and Ryan. However, Blag and the rest of the wildebeests (who do not really want to turn predators into prey) turn against Kazar and refuse to help him. Enraged, Kazar tries to kill Samson and Ryan himself, but Samson unleashes a powerful roar, which causes the walls of the volcano to crumble down. Kazar is then abandoned by his own minions and left to die in the volcano before he is crushed to death by a falling boulder after catching his front hooves on the plush koala's pull string, while the rest of the animals escape to safety before the destructive volcano explodes. Gallery KazarOrtho3-0.jpg|Concept art of Kazar. Kazar.jpeg|Kazar's evil grin. Kazar's death.jpg|Kazar's death. Trivia *Kazar's voice actor in the movie, William Shatner is the same actor who also portrayed James T. Kirk in the Star Trek franchise. *"Kazar" is the name (with a hyphen added, rendering it "Ka-Zar") of a character from Marvel Comics, a Tarzan-style hero from the Savage Land. **Also, the name "Kazar" means "beware" in the language of the people in the fictional island known as Caprona in a series of novels by the late Edgar Rice Burroughs, the person who wrote Tarzan. *Kazar's last words "Top of the food chain, Ma! Top of the food chain!" before meeting his demise is a reference to James Cagney's character, Arthur "Cody" Jarrett's line from White Heat: "Top of the world, Ma! Top of the world!". * and were both considered for the role of Kazar before William Shatner was cast. *He is the only wildebeest in the film who does not redeem himself. *It is unknown what has happened to his left eye. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cannibals Category:Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Mutilators Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Fanatics Category:Social Darwinists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Oppressors Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Torturer Category:Ferals Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed